Quinn Birch
|powers = |skills = Inquisitive, Parkour, Selfless |weapon = Powers |strength = Parkour Skills, Running Speed, Climbing Trees |weakness = Swimming, Curiousity |been = N/A |bedroom = Quinn's bedroom is rather simple with a green theme, which represents her heritage |pet = N/A |possessions = TBA |likes = Kind people, walking in the forest |dislikes = Cocky people |colour = Green |music = N/A |food = Potatos |animal = Hummingbird |book = N/A |quote3 = "Some see a weed, some see a wish." |drink = Tea |song = Stand By You |movie = Moonrise Kingdom |sport = Parkour (if it counts as one :) |model = Saoirse Ronan |gender = Female |eye = Blue |hair = Blue |height = 5'6 |weight = 121 lbs |ethnicity = Irish |hand = Ambidextrous |shoe = 8 |voice = Soothing |body = Slim |mental = N/A |disorders = N/A |medical = N/A |more images = |mother = Aislinn Birch (nee Ronan) |father = Emory Birch |other relatives = Martha Kelly (aunt) |siblings = Georgios Birch (twin brother) |home = Dublin, Ireland |earliest = Crawling through a farm field, racing her brother to the other side |best = Discovering her powers |kiss = James O'Donnell |love = James O'Donnell |nicknames = Curious Quinn |native = English |flaw = Can be too inquisitive |fears = Tight Spaces (Claustrophobia) |hobbies = Walking through the forest, skipping stones, watching Marvel movies |motto = "Mistakes are the portals of discovery." |won't = Skydive |admires = Earth Elementalists |influenced = Albert Einstein (because of his curious nature) |crisis = Try and learn what's going on |problems = Working with others to solve it - great minds think alike |change = In a positive manner - since she is curious about the effects of it |alignment = Neutral Good |quote4 = "The poetry of earth is never dead." |bad = Nosy at times about people's beeswax |sleep = Fairly normally and does snore, but her snores sound like purrs |attitude = She's always positive and curious about the world around her |talents = Excellent cook, though she hates to admit it |social = Average social skills |cheated = Nope |strangers = A little nosy and happy-go-lucky |lover = The cutest person alive, but also very selfless |friends = Sweet and quirky, who's also fairly loyal |familyp = Quirky and curious, but is selfless |first impression = Positive, Quirky, a little Nosy |like most = Unknown |like least = Unknown |relationships = Parents: Quinn has a strong relationship with both of her parents, but an even stronger one with her father, due to them being the same element. Georgios Birch: Quinn has a good relationship with her brother, as they stick up for one another, and like spending time together. As well, they help each other out. Nikolai Fyodorov: Quinn considers Niko to be her friend, and they get along very well with each other, and Quinn is willing to be a shoulder he can cry on in times of need. Ella Winters: Quinn and Ella don't get along at all - even with Ella's social aggression, Quinn doesn't understand why Ella hates her so much. The only thing she can do is take the high road, but even that won't last long if the hatred continues. |file2 = Georgina_Birch_3.jpg |file2 size = 250px |file3 = Georgina_Birch_2_(2).jpg |file3 size = 120px}} Extra Backstory Songs Category:TWD's Characters Category:Female Category:16 Year Olds Category:Dorm 7 Category:Normal Elemental Category:Earth Users Category:Blonde